


【周三】三分钟男友(1)

by YWes



Category: Jaedo - Fandom, 周三 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YWes/pseuds/YWes





	【周三】三分钟男友(1)

“操你大爷的郑在玹！你他妈……啊嗯！”

“嘘。”

撑在他的客户身边床铺的郑在玹舒适又放松舒展了自己的眉头，把搭在额头那儿的刘海往后方拨拨，低头盯着紧咬嘴唇手指紧紧的抓住枕头的客户笑笑。

先给了他一个安抚性质的吻，再贴在他的耳边低声说：“这不是道英哥想要的吗，怎么感觉你很失望的样子？”

金道英翻了个白眼，可惜双腿发软使不上力气，踹不开这个骗了他有三年多的三分钟男友。双手被拷在床头挣脱不开，最大限度的活动范围就是抓住枕头。

他想逃，但明显他逃不了。

“道英哥想逃跑吗？”

“那在玹就不客气了哦？”

郑在玹露出一个和平时约会时候没什么两样的笑容，无辜又可怜的盯着这个被自己操干的脸颊通红、眼角含泪的客户舔舔唇。

没那么容易说放弃的金道英试着动动自己的腿，胡乱的踢了两下，但无果。郑在玹知道这位比他要大了一年的哥哥很想逃跑，同样的，他也想锁住他。

腾出手安抚金道英的小兄弟，富有技巧的手法让金道英舒服的不行，细碎的呻吟卡在喉咙口出不来。猎物被吃掉前最后的抵抗。

猎手也不着急。把自己的那根已经享受过内里美好的粗大拔出来，自己趴下去将客户重新恢复精神的东西含在嘴巴里舔掉多余的精液。

之前交过男朋友但没有进行到这一步的金道英说句老实话就是一个小鸡仔罢了。但小鸡仔不愿意就这么算了，硬是和郑在玹杠到了现在。

事情是怎么变成这样的还是拜托了金道英的那个神奇的脑回路给闹出来的。

最近最是流行一种叫做三分钟男友的微波炉烘焙物品，据说只要把自己选定的男朋友放进微波炉里加热三分钟就可以拥有一个完美的男友。

但这个假货太多了，所以大家都不怎么相信这玩意的真实性。

金道英是个异类。他买到了正版，并且拥有了一个叫郑在玹的男朋友。一开始标签上面写的是【乖巧单纯的男朋友】，金道英觉得很可以，就没买另一个写着【全能】的。

本来两年的时间里面这个男朋友一直在保持着一个乖巧单纯的大学小男生的形象，两个人之间虽然也有亲亲抱抱这一类的，但害羞的都是郑在玹。

射出来的精液尽数都粘在郑在玹的手指间，少数的都在两人的腹部或者郑在玹的嘴唇边。把手间多余的精液抹在金道英的穴口，手指轻轻地戳刺。

舌头伸出来将嘴边的精液舔掉，又附身撬开金道英的嘴巴把舌尖上剩余的一些精液全部都喂给金道英吃。过度的深喉让金道英感到难受，腰肢扭动着想让郑在玹离开。

致力于和金道英玩窒息play的郑在玹没搭理他的这点小打小闹，专注于舌尖间的纠缠，喉口的紧致。

“咳，哼嗯……”

“哥，舒服吗？”

脑袋混混沌沌的，胸口处因为过度的呼吸变得火辣辣的。刚结束窒息play的金道英只顾着大口大口的吸气，让自己不会死在这个男朋友的身下。

目的达成的郑在玹心满意足的笑笑，像只小奶狗样的蹭蹭金道英的脸颊，手指毫不留情的塞进金道英的后穴。已经开扩过一次的小穴馋的很，裹着郑在玹的手指不肯松嘴。

金道英羞耻的能上天，索性闭上眼睛不去想不去看。但眼睛闭起来了，耳朵却不行。

“哇，哥咬的我的手指好痛哦。”

“原来哥的里面这么热的啊。”

“哥流了好多水，就这么想要我吗，还是说，”  
郑在玹咬咬金道英的吞咽口水的喉结，继续说：“哥早在三年前就想我这么做了？”  
  
“你特么……啊嗯！”

“不要骂人哦道英哥。”

行吧自己承认就是玩不过你了但你能不能快一点让我解脱了？！金道英气得不行，但不断抽送的手指的的确确可以给他带来快感。

但和郑在玹的那根来比，可就差的太多了。

“嗯……”郑在玹低头看看塞进穴口里的四根手指，突然猛的全部都抽出来。金道英被激的一抖，没管住嗓子喊出了这场性事里的第一声甜腻。

“哥是准备好了吗？”郑在玹还是在磨蹭，性器的头部浅浅的和穴口磨蹭，也不进去，也不让自己舒服。

都是在互相折磨。

其实郑在玹不过就是在等金道英松口求他，他也忍的很辛苦。被开发到三分之二的金道英的躯体和灵魂真的是太美味了，不管是视觉上还是肉体上，都是一样的甜美。

让人无法自拔。

穴口痒的不行，金道英感受着内里的不满足，眼神变得迷茫。平时总是精英模样和别人谈生意谈合作的金经理头一次大脑当机了两次，这算第二次。

但他聪明，所以他选择让郑在玹先投降，这样就不算是自己单方面的亏损了。

“在玹……”

“怎么了呢哥？”

“把手铐解开好不好？”金道英眨巴眨巴他的兔子眼，委屈的说：“手腕很痛……”

虽然猜到可能是个计谋，但无论怎么说郑在玹都抵抗不了金道英这种刻意的撒娇。

铁制的手铐被解开，金道英活动了一下酸痛的手腕，攒了半天的力气把郑在玹从自己身上推到了自己身下。他并不想承认这是郑在玹配合才做成功的动作。

大约估算了一下位置，金道英掰开自己的臀部把郑在玹的性器塞进去了一部分。郑在玹托住金道英的小屁股捏捏，笑眯眯的问道英哥是想自己解决吗？

“不然呢，你又不进来。”

“哥没要求我我当然不敢。”

我他妈还没要求你操我呢你他妈听了？！骗鬼吧你！金道英没空搭理他，腰部的酸软和大脑的混沌没办法再支持他和郑在玹之间的战争。

“……求你在玹。”

“内，在玹知道了~”郑在玹把金道英重新放在床上，笑得温柔，身下的粗大却粗暴的全部塞进这个湿润的温柔乡，稳定了一下气息后他继续说：“绝对会让哥满意的。”

  


TBC


End file.
